Vivo, Invisible
by linkinm1a1
Summary: Natza — Oneshot


**Vivo, Invisible.**

* * *

**Alive, Unseen por Janembajuice**

**Traduccion por Linkinm1a1.**

* * *

El dolor era insoportable. Incluso después de que Kyouka desapareciera junto con el efecto del dolor multiplicado, ycon los otros cadáveres ilusorios, Ikaruga y Azuma, la herida sangrante y profunda en el costado de su abdomen fue suficiente para que Titania cayera de rodillas.

Neinhart estaba en total shock ante el giro de los acontecimientos. Esta mujer acababa de lograr que sus queridos cadáveres desaparecieran con solo una mirada firme. Se calmo un poco, pero todavía temblaba, apretó los dientes con frustración. —No importa... solo reviviré a alguien con quien ni siquiera tú puedes pelear.

Erza se limitó a mirar al hombre que estaba en el nido de cuervos de la nave, casi perdiendo el conocimiento. Kagura y Jellal estaban fuera de combate detrás de ella. Así que tuvo que mantenerse firme.

Neinhart se levantó de un salto, como si recordara algo. Luego sonrió siniestramente. —Este cadáver... Sí... una vez que vi su muerte, supe que era alguien especial... Muerte por suicidio... cielos, Titania... Nunca te tomé por la desalmada... —levantó la mano cuando comenzó a brillar con Magia. . Erza preparó su postura y agarró su espada con fuerza, decidida a enfrentar a este nuevo enemigo.

—He aquí... —el humo mágico comenzó a formarse en el suelo a pocos metros de Erza. Notó que el humo era mucho más prominente que con los cadáveres anteriores. El humo se aclaró y dio a conocer su encarnado, también se dispersaron algunas brasas notables.

El sonido de la katana golpeando los tablones de madera de la nave, resonó en los oídos de todos.

Erza se cayo de rodillas, con los ojos bien abiertos y paralizada.

Las lágrimas cayeron al suelo y se mezclaron con los tablones manchados de sangre.

Se podía oír la respiración entrecortada y enganchada. —N-N-Natsu... —dijo con un susurro constreñido.

Jellal gruño, despertando de su inconsciencia. Se levanto de inmediato al oír los gemidos de Erza. —Erza! ¿Qué está pasando? —Fue silenciado por el shock. Al otro lado de ellos, estaba el hombre que Erza había estado buscando durante el año pasado. El hombre con el que se sentía inclinado a ayudar a Erza a buscar. El hombre que salvó a Erza de él en la Torre.

Estaba sin camisa, con solo sus habituales pantalones rotos. Su parte superior del cuerpo estaba llena de marcas tribales, apuntando desde el marco de su cuerpo. Los cuernos retorcidos como el de un carnero, sobresalían simétricamente de ambos lados de su cabeza. Sus ojos eran de color carmesí profundo y sus colmillos más largos y afilados que antes.

—T-tu eres...

—Natsu Dragneel —dijo Neinhart— ¿Estoy seguro de que todos ustedes están familiarizados con él? —Comentó, sonriendo al estado de impotencia de Erza. El hombre, o más bien el cadáver, se quedó mirando fijamente al caballero agitado que tenía enfrente, completamente indiferente ante una Erza que lloraba. Se miró las manos, examinándolas. —Estoy muerto... —su voz sonaba distorsionada, pero no demasiado clara— No... —se dio la vuelta para mirar a su invocador, sosteniendo una palma abierta hacia él.

Neinhart abrió mucho los ojos. —E-espera! ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?... —De repente no pudo terminar su oración , su piel comenzó a arrugarse y su cabello comenzó a caerse. Se escuchó un chillido de angustia hasta que estuvo completamente marchito y drenado de toda la energía vital. El cadáver ahora quebradizo cayó desde el nido del cuervo, hundiéndose en el agua.

Natsu respiró levemente, sintiendo una oleada de energía corriendo a través de él. —Estoy vivo…

Jellal solo miró con leve sorpresa. Puede que Natsu pareciera una encarnación de las partes más profundas y ardientes del infierno, pero Jellal no sintió mal en su alma.

Erza se levantó temblorosamente, tambaleándose. Y lentamente, se dirigió hacia Natsu, su rostro lloroso oculto en las sombras de su cabello. Jellal quería decirle que se detuviera, pero él no se atrevería a arruinarle esto.

Mientras ella seguía cojeando hacia él, Natsu solo la miró fijamente, con una expresión ilegible en sus facciones demoníacas. Se acercó más y más, con un rastro de lágrimas en su estela. Ella se detuvo a un pie de él, mirando hacia abajo. —Natsu...

—Duerme... —dijo monótonamente. Erza cayó hacia adelante y perdió el conocimiento. Natsu la atrapó con un brazo y la acostó suavemente. Una vez en el suelo, Natsu comenzó a curar sus heridas con magia. No lo suficiente como para curarla, pero lo suficiente para detener el sangrado. —Incluso después de muerto, todavía hago esto por ti... —dijo sombríamente. Se volvió hacia Jellal y caminó hacia él.

—Me alegro de que estés vi—

—Guárdatelo —interrumpió Natsu— ¿Dónde está Zeref...? —Preguntó. Jellal vaciló antes de responderle.

—Hasta donde sé, él y algunos de sus subordinados están en Fairy Tail.

—¿El gremio?

—Sí.

Natsu no respondió y comenzó a caminar hacia el borde del bote. —Buena suerte —dijo Jellal.

—Una cosa más…

—¿Qué es?

—Borré los recuerdos de Erza sobre mi regreso, así que ella no tiene idea de que estoy vivo en este momento. Espero que eso siga así... —exigió.

Jellal se sorprendió. —P-pero, Erza te ha estado buscando incansablemente! ¡No puedo mantener esto en secreto!

—Adelante... —dijo.

—¿Eh...?

—Una vez que ella despierte, la guerra habrá terminado. Y habré matado a Zeref para entonces. Zeref es mi creador. Y si él muere, yo también lo haré. —Jellal abrió enormemente los ojos— Si quieres decirle a Erza que estaba vivo, entonces adelante

Natsu salió volando a gran velocidad, dejando al mago de cabello azul sin palabras. Jellal miró a la mujer en cuestión.

—Natsu... Ella te ama...


End file.
